fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Lovesick
Lovesick is the single released by APRIL. It was released on May 29, 2017. It is the second track in the second single album Mayday, after "Boing Boing". Track list #"Lovesick" - 3:18 Lyrics Hangul= 손 틈새로 날 비추는 따스한 저 햇살 그럴 때면 꼭꼭 난 네 생각이 나 어쩜 좋아 내 이름은 아는지 너도 나와 같은지 들키지 않게 티 나지 않게 꼭꼭 숨겨둔 내 맘 키 크고 예쁜 친구도 많은 너는 모르는 꽁 해진 그런 마음 심술 난 어린애처럼 토라지는 나 너만 모르는 마음 눈이 따끔거려 눈물이 나 너만 생각하면 난 맘이 덜컹 몰래 훌쩍 혼자만 아픈 내 첫사랑 따끔거려 널 보면 조그매져 난 결국 혼자만 아픈 짝사랑 얼굴이 자꾸 뜨거워 열이 날까 봐 난 네 앞에선 자꾸 내 핸드폰을 만지작거려 눈 뜨자마자 네 생각 잠이 들 때까지 들키지 않게 티 나지 않게 꿀꺽 삼키는 내 맘 귀엽고 예쁜 옷을 볼 때 난 너무 맛있는 걸 먹을 때면 나 길 잃은 어린애처럼 두근두근대 너만 모르는 마음 눈이 따끔거려 눈물이 나 너만 생각하면 난 맘이 덜컹 몰래 훌쩍 혼자만 아픈 내 첫사랑 따끔거려 널 보면 조그매져 난 결국 혼자만 아픈 짝사랑 한 발짝 물러서 버리면 네게 멀어질까 봐 이러지도 못해 결국 바라보고만 있어 눈이 따끔거려 눈물이 나 너만 생각하면 난 맘이 덜컹 몰래 훌쩍 혼자만 아픈 내 첫사랑 따끔거려 널 보면 조그매져 난 결국 혼자만 아픈 짝사랑 Oh baby 두비룹 둡 두룹 두룹 난 너만 보는 예쁜 바보 눈을 감아도 네 모습만 가득해 내 맘 어쩌나 두비룹 둡 두룹 두룹 내 맘 알아줄래? 결국 혼자만 하는 짝사랑 |-|Romanization= son teumsaero nal bichuneun ttaseuhan jeo haessal geureol ttaemyeon kkokkkok nan ne saenggagi na eojjeom joha nae ireumeun aneunji neodo nawa gateunji deulkiji anhge ti naji anhge kkokkkok sumgyeodun nae mam ki keugo yeppeun chingudo manheun neoneun moreuneun kkong haejin geureon maeum simsul nan eorinaecheoreom torajineun na neoman moreuneun maeum nuni ttakkeumgeoryeo nunmuri na neoman saenggakhamyeon nan mami deolkeong mollae huljjeok honjaman apeun nae cheossarang ttakkeumgeoryeo neol bomyeon jogeumaejyeo nan gyeolguk honjaman apeun jjaksarang eolguri jakku tteugeowo yeori nalkka bwa nan ne apeseon jakku nae haendeuponeul manjijakgeoryeo nun tteujamaja ne saenggak jami deul ttaekkaji deulkiji anhge ti naji anhge kkulkkeok samkineun nae mam gwiyeopgo yeppeun oseul bol ttae nan neomu masissneun geol meogeul ttaemyeon na gil ilheun eorinaecheoreom dugeundugeundae neoman moreuneun maeum nuni ttakkeumgeoryeo nunmuri na neoman saenggakhamyeon nan mami deolkeong mollae huljjeok honjaman apeun nae cheossarang ttakkeumgeoryeo neol bomyeon jogeumaejyeo nan gyeolguk honjaman apeun jjaksarang han baljjak mulleoseo beorimyeon nege meoreojilkka bwa ireojido moshae gyeolguk barabogoman isseo nuni ttakkeumgeoryeo nunmuri na neoman saenggakhamyeon nan mami deolkeong mollae huljjeok honjaman apeun nae cheossarang ttakkeumgeoryeo neol bomyeon jogeumaejyeo nan gyeolguk honjaman apeun jjaksarang Oh baby dubirup dup durup durup nan neoman boneun yeppeun babo nuneul gamado ne moseupman gadeukhae nae mam eojjeona dubirup dup durup durup nae mam arajullae? gyeolguk honjaman haneun jjaksarang |-|English= Looking at the warm sunshine that reflects me I think of you What should I do I wonder if you know my name Are you the same as me? Hiding my heart so I couldn’t get caught You have many tall and pretty friends You do not know my sad heart You make me look like a sulky child You don’t know my mind When I think of you, I feel hurt and tears come to mind Because of my first love, I feel sick and cry When I think of you, I have heartache And I become smaller I feel sick because of unrequited love I feel feverish and ashamed When I’m in front of you I am only touching my cellular phone I think about you from morning till evening Hiding my heart so I couldn’t get caught When I look at cute and pretty clothes, And when I eat delicious food, I’m scared like a lost child You don’t know my mind When I think of you, I feel hurt and tears come to mind Because of my first love, I feel sick and cry When I think of you, I have heartache And I become smaller I feel sick because of unrequited love If you take a step backward, you’ll get away from you I don’t know what to do and I just look at you When I think of you, I feel hurt and tears come to mind Because of my first love, I feel sick and cry When I think of you, I have heartache And I become smaller I feel sick because of unrequited love Oh Baby Dubirup Dup Durup Durup I am a pretty fool looking at you Even though I close my eyes, I can see you What do you think of my heart Dubirup Dup Durup Durup Can you understand my mind? I feel sick because of unrequited love Audio Spotify Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Mayday Category:Songs